Nami's Passion
by SpyralHax
Summary: Nami wakes up on the deck of Thousand Sunny. What happens when she finds the crew playing a weird game? And can Luffy read her mind? LEMON warning. Luffy x Nami.


**Nami's Passion: The Lovebirds Finally find each other**

**Rating: M (A total lemon fic, just so you know)**

**Pairing: Luffy x Nami. This is my first attempt with this pair, so please R&R to let me know if it is any good.**

**This one turned out MUCH longer than I was intending at first. Just sort of kept spilling out of my head -- Not totally satisfied with it, but let me know if it is any good. Again, please R&R to let me know if this is any good. That said, enjoy the story everyone.**

Eyes widening, Nami shot up in her lawn chair, clutching gently at her chest as she felt her heart beating quicker than one would expect while sleeping. 'What was that…?' she wondered idly, as her heart slowed back to normal pace. Suddenly realizing that she had been awakened so suddenly, the young girl glanced around, seeing if anyone had noticed her sudden movement. 'Thank god nobody noticed.' she sighed to herself, as she stretched her legs out, feeling the tightness in her calves as she did so. Waking up after a nap was always something of a chore, as the body is not meant to sleep in the middle of the day. As she continued to gaze around the deck of the large ship, she realized that it was oddly quiet. Suddenly a sense of dread came over her, as it was unusual for it to be so quiet in the middle of the day. 'I have a bad feeling about this' she thought, her brows furrowing gently in concern.

Standing slowly, she stretched her arms elegantly above her head, still feeling a bit groggy from her nap. It was made all the worse as she had not meant to fall asleep, but had just gotten too comfortable with the warmth of the air around the ship. After she was adequately stretched, the young woman held her hand over her mouth as she yawned a bit, feeling a bit tired. Rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes gently, she straightened her bright blue blouse and white miniskirt before heading towards the cabin, where she figured the rest of the crew was lounging. 'Whatever they are doing, it can't be good.' she pondered as she approached the door. She felt her right eye twitch as she heard loud noises suddenly begin inside the room. 'I knew it' she thought, as she reached out to open the door. She was surprised as she noticed that everyone was sitting in the lounge, playing some sort of game.

Suddenly she felt a bit embarrassed, as all eyes in the room focused intently on her. She sweat dropped a bit as the crew smiled, before going back to their game. As she watched, Nami walked over to the bar, to make herself a drink. Once she had mixed the liquids into a glass, she took a sip, then set it on the counter as she spun around to watch whatever it was they were doing. The whole crew was focused intently on the game, something she found very odd. It was rare that the whole crew did anything together, especially Zoro and Sanji, since they hated each other, and Robin was always off away from the group, reading some book or other that always looked dauntingly long. Leaning back on the stool, Nami watched intently as the crew played their little game. 'What the heck…' she thought idly, wondering exactly what kind of game they were playing. It seemed to be very unorganized, with parts of different games seemingly strewn about across a small piece of cardboard, with odd little squares drawn all about it.

The rules of the game seemed just as odd, as there seemed to be no rhythm or objective to the game, and yet, everyone seemed to be enjoying it. In the center of their little game board sat a small stack of cards, not of any particular kind, but of varying kinds. Nami's brows twitched in annoyance, as she watched the scene in front of her. Suddenly her eyes were brought to the young captain of the crew, shaking his hands quickly back and forth with a couple of dice inside, before throwing them down on the board. She leaned forward a bit to get a glimpse of the dice, noticing that it had landed on a 3 and a 5, a combined 8. She watched intently as Luffy's face beamed his normal smile, as he looked around at the crewmates, each one getting a bit fidgety as his eyes went from one to another. Then he smirked wider as his gaze locked on Nami, causing her to blush, her heart beginning to beat quicker. "W…what is it Luffy?" she asked, hoping that the fluster on her voice didn't get noticed by the assembled crew. "Shishishishi." he chuckled to himself, as though he had won some kind of victory over her, which made her a bit annoyed. Soon she noticed that the attention of the rest of the crew was also focused on her, Sanji's eye lighting up with pink hearts, to which she sweat dropped. 'Leave it to Sanji…' she thought, before bringing her attention back to Luffy. "Truth or dare?" he asked, his smile wide, as the rest of the crew also smirked a bit at her sudden entrance into the game. "Hai?" she asked, wondering what he meant. As though he noticed her confusion, he nodded his head over towards the dice he had rolled, and then said, as though it explained everything, "truth or dare, Nami?"

Gulping down nothing in particular, she looked at each of the crew for some explanation, but none came, as though Luffy's "explanation" had somehow been good enough. Sighing in defeat, she finally focused her beautiful brown eyes on the idiotic captain as she spoke. "Fine. Truth." she said, an odd nervousness in her voice. Luffy only looked at her and snickered more, making Nami feel odd, especially as visions of her dream entered her head. Shaking them off, she waited for Luffy to ask his question, and then noticed as his brows were furrowed, as though the question he was to ask her was of the utmost importance. As she sat there, all the eyes of the crew focused on her, Nami felt her brow begin to twitch a bit, just waiting for Luffy to say something. Then, just as she was about to jump up and slam her right fist into his head, he suddenly spoke.

"Na, Nami, is there anything you love more than money or mikans?" he asked. Everyone in the room gasped a bit at his question, surprised that he was able to ask something so serious, and wondered, in unison, whether there was any such thing. Nami, for her part, felt her heart skip a beat, and her breath catch in her chest. Clutching at her left breast, she tried to get a grip on her heart, which began to beat so loudly, she felt that everyone in the room would have been able to hear it. She knew, although she would never admit it (especially in front of everyone) that there was such a thing. She wanted to slap herself at the thought, knowing full well that she could never say it. Then, gathering herself as best she could, she smiled her most innocent smile and looked into the eyes of the smiling boy as she spoke. "No. There is nothing more important to me than money or mikans." 'That's what I thought' nearly everyone in the room thought in unison, small sweat drops on their heads as they sighed, and looked at Luffy before turning back to the game. As Usopp picked up the discarded dice, Nami noticed that Luffy had continued staring at her, as though he could see through her lie. 'That's impossible. There is no way that idiot could…' she didn't get a chance to finish, as Luffy flashed her his usual toothy grin, before turning back to the game at hand. His smile always made her feel so warm inside, as though she were on fire. 'Could he have known already?' she wondered, as she turned back towards her drink, her face a bright shade of red as she took a big swig of her 'screwdriver'.

After she finished the drink, Nami set off for her room, suddenly feeling more tired than she did before. "Sweet dreams, Nami." she heard the familiar voice of her captain echoing in her ear. Looking back, she noticed that he was looking straight at her, his pitch black eyes almost pulling her back towards him as his lips curled into an impossibly wide grin. "Un." she said simply, walking quickly out of the room, as she heard the crew burst into an uproar again. She wanted to go back in there, and join their game, but she could not face Luffy again right then, and opted to go and take a long rest in her cabin.

As she entered her room, she quickly closed the door behind her, leaning her back against it as she felt all her energy leave her body. Letting a deep sigh escape her lips, she found her way slowly to her bed, laying down on the soft, sweetly scented fabric. Letting her body collapse into the soft warmth of the bed, Nami rolled over onto her back, looking languidly up at the ceiling as she pondered over what had just happened. Not only had Luffy asked her that question, but she now kept thinking of the dream she was having just before she woke up. Nami reached her right index finger up to her lips, touching them briefly as she felt her face heat up at the thought of the man she loved planting soft kisses on her sweet lips. 'Luffy…' she thought slowly, feeling her eyes close lazily.

She was brought back to Earth a few short hours later, as she heard a knock on her door. "Mmmmph, who is it?" she muttered, feeling exhausted, despite sleeping for the better part of the day. 'How does Zoro do it?' she wondered. "Neh, Nami, can I talk to you for a minute?" she felt her eyes shoot open again, and her heart race as she heard his voice on the other side of her door. 'Luffy!? What is he doing here?' she pondered, quickly trying to tidy herself. "Uh, come on in." she said, sitting down on her bed, trying not to look as flustered as she felt. She felt a smile come across her face as she watched him slowly enter her room, closing the door behind him as he slowly made his way towards her, plopping down next to her. She felt a surge of electricity shoot through her body, as his thigh rubbed lightly against hers. Suddenly her body felt hot, and uncomfortable, as she often did when they were alone together. 'I should have changed before I fell asleep.' she scolded herself, realizing she was still wearing her blouse and skirt, the skirt halfway up her thigh. Nami could feel her chest beginning to heave up and down more than she would like, and noticed that Luffy's eyes were focused on her chocolate brown orbs, making her blush bright red. "S…so what is it you wanted to talk about Luffy?" she asked, anxious for him to stop staring at her.

Looking at her for a second longer, before he took his hat from his head, tossing it over onto her table. Her eyes watched as the light, straw hat wafted its way onto her desk, landing harmlessly atop a map she was working on. 'What is he doing?' she pondered, looking back at Luffy and feeling surprised, as he lay himself back onto her bed, his hands folded behind his head as he watched her ceiling. Luffy just lay there, looking up at her ceiling, making her nervous, just having him so close to her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, this was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be alone with him so much, and just spill out all the feelings she was holding back, but even now, she just couldn't. Slowly getting used to the situation, she felt a little bolder and lay down next to him, her own hands folded behind her head. Tilting her head slightly, she watched him carefully, still wondering what it was that he wanted to talk about, if he had anything to talk about at all. It seemed to her as though he were content to simply lay there, gazing up at her ceiling. 'Luffy… what are you doing?' she thought, hoping that somehow he could hear her thoughts.

But before she could continue her line of thinking, he suddenly spoke up. "Nami, why did you lie earlier?" he asked her matter-of-factly, tilting his head so that their eyes were locked. "Eh?" she muttered, feeling her heart begin to beat faster again, wondering what he meant. "During the game, when I asked you if you loved anything more than money or mikans. Why did you lie?" his question floored her, and Nami could not think of anything to answer. She had indeed lied, but how could he possibly have known that? "W… what do you… mean…?" she slowly forced out, trying to get the attention of the boy off of her. 'It isn't possible!' she thought to herself, feeling her body begin to warm up further. 'There is no way he could see through me… Is there?' she wondered, her mind becoming frantic, trying to think of a way to go against her wishes, to figure out a way to not tell him, despite how much she wanted to. She watched the younger boy as he sat up, cross legged on her bed, staring a hole right into the center of her being. His gaze kept her locked in place, unable to do anything but stare back blankly at the boy. "So, Nami…" he said, causing her to sit up, their eyes level now, as she gulped down on nothing again. "Is there anything you love more than money or mikans?" he asked in an almost sarcastic tone, as though he knew the answer, a knowing smile on his lips as he simply gazed at her.

"No fair…" she pouted, looking into his eyes feeling herself moving closer to him, her eyes slowly hooding closing as she moved in closer. "You shouldn't ask questions that you already know the answer to, baka." she said only mildly teasingly, as their lips touched, only so briefly. But even that small touch sent an undeniably strong surge of energy through her. 'Wow…' she thought, and smiled to herself as she noticed that the other person had the same reaction. "So that is what I have been missing out on" she smirked, giggling as he snickered along, nodding in agreement. Then, they leaned in again, this time their lips touching at the same instant, a stronger surge of energy surging through the two. Running her hands slowly around him, Nami grasped her hands on his red vest, pulling him on top of her as she leaned back, feeling all the energy leave her body as their lips remained locked, for what seemed like only an instant. She moaned in longing as he broke the kiss, sitting up and gazing down at her lovely body. Locking their eyes together, the two got the same idea, and the passion suddenly exploded inside each of them, Nami working her fingers deftly on the buttons of his raggedy red shirt as he slowly slid his hands up her toned tummy, bringing her own shirt up with them. As he reached the underside of her arms, she moved her hands off of his chest, removing her shirt as he did the same for his, allowing her a view of his firm, toned muscles.

Suddenly Nami felt even hotter, noticing that he was very strong, something she forgot about on more than one occasion, normally whenever she had to beat him up to keep him in check. She felt even warmer as she noticed his own eyes glued to her firm breasts, watching them heaving gently up and down with her breathing. Smiling, she reached behind her, undoing the clasp on her lacy white bra before bringing it off her front, and tossing it towards her desk, watching as it landed right next to his straw hat. She giggled a bit to herself as Luffy gulped on nothing, before capturing her lips with his once again. She moaned loudly into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his body, clutching at his skin with her fingernails, feeling utter rapture as his tongue made its way knowingly into her waiting mouth. Feeling caught up in the rapture of the moment, she returned his attention, pressing her tongue against his, wrestling it for control as a small trail of saliva began to leak from the corner of their now joined lips.

She was surprised as he began to suck on her tongue slowly, then switching to her lower lip, causing her to moan more loudly, pulling his body closer to her own. Nami felt another electrical surge through her body as her nipples began to harden, pressing against his firm chest. Chancing a gaze into Luffy's eyes, she broke the kiss, both of them breathing deeply. Nami felt her eyes open wide, then smirked as she reached down, noticing the hard bulge that had formed in the younger boy's pants. Luffy blushed a deep shade of red as she gripped it lightly, running her fingers slowly over the digit. Smiling, she rolled over, so that Luffy was on the bed, causing his eyes to open widely in surprise. Winking seductively at him, she planted a firm kiss on his lips, before she began to move slowly down his body, planting soft kisses along his toned body, her mind wandering to what it would feel like to have all that power focused on her. She shivered at the thought, then finally reached his waist, slowly undoing the shorts, listening as his breathing became more labored with her sensuous touches. Focusing on her task at hand, she saw as the bulge came into clearer view as the shorts opened to her fingers, slowly pulling them down along with his light blue boxers. Feeling her own breathing get heavy with anticipation, she tugged more tightly on the clothing, feeling it stopped by his erect member. Not wanting to be denied, she pulled the clothing off, and her eyes watched as his manhood came into clear view. 'Wow…' was all she could think, as she pulled his shorts and boxers off of his legs, tossing them across her room.

Looking up Luffy's body, she felt herself getting aroused by the sight of his stiff member. Biting her lower lip playfully, Nami moved herself back up his body, brushing her tongue lightly against the tip of his dick, causing him to moan out. Feeling spurred on by his response, she ran more of her tongue against his manhood, feeling a trickle of precum leaking through the tip. Noticing it, she lapped up the small amount of fluid, taking note of its slightly salty taste. Her eyes now locked on his cock, she planted a soft kiss on the head, feeling his hands gently resting on the back of her head, knowing that he was liking what she was doing. Parting her lips, Nami then leaned down, letting her tongue trail loosely down the underside of his manhood as she engulfed him with her warm mouth. "Mmmmm, Nami." he muttered, lost in the lust he was now feeling for her. "It feels too good." he complained, in an innocent tone of voice. She ignored him, only smiling a bit to herself as she continued her oral ministrations on his manhood, feeling the hot, stiff organ pulse slightly in her mouth. Accomodating his entire cock into her mouth made her feel so naughty, but she was lost in her lust now. She slowly raised her mouth up his manhood, keeping her lips tightly pressed to the hot organ, tracing the entire length with her tongue, making a loud smacking sound as her lips pulled off of his cock. Then she repeated, sliding her tongue loosely around his cock as she moved her lips back down, her saliva making his cock slicker as she did so. She began a pattern, moving her lips sensually up and down on his cock, his hands on her head to guide her gently as she did so, feeling his body tense up as he neared his climax. Nami wanted to taste his cum in her mouth, but she was disappointed as he reached down, pulling her body up and placing her on her back. She looked at him in disappointment and longing as he gazed down at her, smiling as their eyes met. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him down, which he allowed, then leaned in further pressing his lips to her right ear as he whispered, allowing his breath to brush against her sensitive skin. "I want the first time to be special. And now it is your turn." he spoke, and as he leaned back up gently, he snickered as he noticed the intense flush on her face.

Her eyes widened as she understood what he meant, and she felt her breath hitch for an instant in her throat as he captured her lips with his, sliding his tongue slowly along her sweet lips, tasting the drink she had enjoyed earlier still lightly on her lips as he grabbed her breasts with both hands, eliciting a soft moan from the young red head. Grinning devilishly, Luffy looked into her soft, brown eyes before moving down her sensually curved body, leaving light marks on her neck as he went, savoring the soft moans and squeals she gave at each touch. Seductively moving his mouth along her soft, warm skin, the young boy took note of each curve of her body, running his fingertips lightly along her smooth skin, causing her to moan his name in ecstasy. Feeling the pleasure surging through her body, she clasped her hands on his head, running her fingers through his surprisingly smooth raven locks. Her breathing intensified as Luffy's lips reached her collarbone, blowing gently on the skin as he kissed horizontally along the bone, before he moved down towards her full breasts. She smiled as she watched him lick his lips playfully, as though he had wanted to tease her breasts for a long time. Arching her back a bit, she forced her full breasts up towards his waiting mouth, an invitation he did not hesitate to take, clasping his lips around her right nipple as he rubbed the other between his index finger and thumb. Flicking his tongue against her erect nipple, he sucked lewdly on the erect nerve bundle, each time causing a small tremor through the girl, joined by the similar feelings from the other breast. 'He is so good at this.' she thought idly, wondering if it was just his natural instincts taking over. She kept her fingers entwined in his hair as she savored the feelings of his mouth working on her nipple, shuddering slightly as he moved from the right and over to the left, nibbling lightly on the digit.

As he lazily sucked and licked her breasts, Nami felt herself getting lost in the intense feelings she had going through her body. Each time he flicked against her nipple, she felt a small surge shoot through her. She ached, wanting him to move lower. Then, as if he could read her thoughts, he began to move slowly down her body once again, allowing his fingers to lazily linger on her nipples, giving each a light pinch before running his fingertips slowly down her sides, causing her so shudder in delight as he did. Stopping at her belly, he planted a soft, gentle kiss on her navel, swirling his tongue around the opening as his hands slowly began to work on her skirt, gently tugging them down her sensual hips. She lifted her ass off of the bed, to allow him to slide the piece of cloth off of her, blushing as he tossed it to where his clothes lay, and gazing at her soft, white cotton panties, a noticeable wet spot on the clean piece of cloth. As she noticed what he was staring at, the girl blushed mightily, wanting him to stop staring at her. Then she nearly jumped out of her skin, surprised as he ran his right index finger slowly along her slit, feeling the juices leaking through the thin fabric. "Oooh, Luffy." she moaned, causing a smile to form on his lips as he knew he was doing a good job. Planting a kiss on the fabric, he got a light taste of her juices, and inhaled her sweet scent, enjoying all the sensations of her sex. He looked up at her, noticing her innocently biting her lower lip, trying not to make too much noise, then slowly began to tug off her panties, bringing them up to his face once they were off of her slender, sexy legs. Grinning evilly, he took a short whiff of the cotton garment, causing her face to heat up, and she felt so embarrassed as he looked at her directly before tossing it towards the pile of her clothes that had been discarded.

Once the girl's panties were discarded, she lay there, totally bare to his view, open to his every desire, and she felt helpless, but in an oddly good way. She knew, that even in such a state, she was safe with him. Nami watched as Luffy moved slowly up her body, planting soft kisses on her firm legs, sucking gently until he reached his goal, and planted a soft kiss on her pussy's lips, eliciting a soft moan from the girl. "Mmmmmm" she could not be coherent, and was only able to moan lustfully, as his tongue began to work slowly into her womanhood, savoring the new flavor he was experiencing. He backed up a bit, gazing at her pussy, making the girl even more embarrassed. "Please, Luffy, don't… stare… it's embarrassing." she spoke slowly, feeling the juices begin to flow out of her, the arousal she felt from their play was undeniable. Her body jolted as she felt his tongue find its way into her hot tunnel, the juices coating his tongue as he lapped greedily at her honey pot. Each time Luffy slid his tongue into her pussy, he made an audible sucking sound, tasting her hot juices as they flowed from her. It made him feel good to know that he was having such an effect on her. Taking his tongue out, he moved it to the base of her pussy, sliding it ever so slowly up her slit, slipping just the tip into her. As he reached her clit, he grinned, taking the sensitive nerves into his mouth, biting down gently on it. "Aaaaaah!" she screamed, as he bit gently on the erect organ, feeling her body tighten under him. Not able to take it any more, Nami grabbed the boy and pulled him up her body, so that their faces were even.

"L..Luffy, I can't… wait… anymore." she said, her voice breaking slightly with her heavy breathing. Luffy looked at her triumphantly and captured her lips with his, as he felt her hips bucking gently up towards him, as he felt her pussy rubbing against his cock. He moaned a bit as he moved his hands to hold her hips down. Luffy could still feel her trying to buck upwards but his strength allowed him to hold her down, lust glazing over both of their eyes. Keeping her pinned down, Luffy gently grabbed his manhood, running the tip of the organ over her slit, listening intently as she moaned at the light touch. "Nami, I am going to stick it in now, alright?" he asked her, his innocence making her smile, as she knew now for certain that she loved him. Nodding gently, she felt her whole body tense up as his cock slowly slid into her. Each inch of him that entered her pussy made her moan, her hips trying to arch upwards to get him entirely into her. She was worried and looked into Luffy's eyes, as he stopped at a barrier inside of her. "Nami…" he said, his concern showing in his eyes. Somehow, despite her years of hardship, Nami had been able to keep this one precious treasure for herself, wanting to be able to give it to the man she could truly love. "Un." she said, nodding as she bit her bottom lip, bracing for the pain she knew would come. Planting a passionate kiss on the girl, Luffy thrust fully into her, catching her scream of pain in his mouth as he let her get used to the feeling of his manhood buried in her.

After a minute, he looked in her chocolate eyes, wiping away a stray tear as she nodded for him to continue. Moving his hands to her hips, he held her in place as he pulled his manhood nearly all the way out of her, so that only the head was inside before slamming it back into her. As he did this she moaned loudly, and he felt her tits swaying back and forth as he began to build up a rhythm, lost in the warm feelings of her pussy clamped around his dick. He began to moan along with her, savoring the sweet feelings the two were sharing, and he moved his hands around, gripping her tight ass as he pulled her up to bury himself further inside of her. "Ah, Nami, it's so good." he said, between his groans of pleasure. "Mm, me too, Luffy" she responded, feeling a similar feeling of ecstasy in her body, emanating from the spot they were joined. She felt the sheer power of his thrusts, as he buried his manhood fully into her, an audible sloshing sound emanating from the spot, barely audible over their joined moans. Gripping her ass tightly, he smiled as he heard a light squeal come from her sweet lips, continuing to bury himself inside of her.

She was in heaven. His thrusts were so powerful and deep, that she could not think anything coherent, and could only moan, lost in the passion she was feeling. Each time she felt him pull out, she felt empty, and when he slammed back into her, she felt full and satisfied. Each time he tried to pull out, she felt her pussy clenching around him, attempting to keep his cock lodged in her. She loved the feelings she was getting from him, and she could tell from the way he was groaning that he was enjoying it too. She lazily wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him to her as her legs found themselves around his waist, trying in vain to pull him into her more deeply. Each time his hips thrust down towards her, Nami bucked her hips up, feeling the climax slowly approaching. She opened her eyes, looking into his jet black orbs and could tell he was close as well. For only one short instant, she thought about the consequences of what would happen if he were to cum inside of her, but she didn't care, and quickly dismissed it. "L.. Luffy… do it. Cum inside of… me." she stuttered, the pure lust dripping off of her every word. Luffy looked concerned for about a second before he buried himself as deeply into her pussy as was physically possible, spurting his hot seed into her waiting pussy. As the jets of his cum sprayed inside of her, the heat of his fluid sent Nami over the edge, and she curled her toes behind him as she climaxed, her own jets of cum leaking out and pooling below the two. Luffy made a few more thrusts, feeling the last spurts of his seed pouring into her.

After a minute of staying like that, Luffy rolled slowly off of her, both breathing heavily from their lustful union. As his breathing slowly settled down, Luffy threw a hand over Nami, pulling her body closer to his own. As she came against him, she threw her own arm over his body, snuggling close to him, pulling a sheet lazily up to cover them. "Luffy that was amazing." she said, her honest feelings making it easy to say. "Un. It was great, Nami." he said, his own enjoyment also obvious. The two lay like that lazily, basking in the after glow of their union, and their affections for one another. Not a word had to be spoken, their actions had done all the talking. But Nami still had a thought in her mind, that she needed an answer to.

"Na, Luffy?" she asked sweetly, causing him to tilt his head lightly to look into her lovely eyes, brushing a few stray strands of her bright orange hair from her sweet face. "Hmm?" he muttered simply.

"Did you already know the answer when you asked me that?"

"Aa. I had a feeling." he said, his wide grin on his face. Nami felt embarrassed, knowing that he could have read her so easily, and she pinched his cheeks playfully. "You baka, it's not nice to ask things you know already."

"Shishishi. But I wasn't sure, it was just a hunch." he said simply, making her smile back at him before catching his lips with her own. "Baka." she said simply, snuggling her head into the crook of hic neck, savoring the warm sensations of his skin against hers, not caring who might see them like this.

"Nami?" she was brought back with his question, their eyes once again locked, and she felt so helpless. "Yes, Luffy?"

"I love you" he stated, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. "I have for a long time, and I will always protect you, Nami." As he spoke, she felt the emotions welling up inside of her, as she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. Taking her free hand, she wiped the tears away as she looked at his concerned face. "Luffy, I'm so happy. I love you too!" she exclaimed, kissing him passionately. As the two smiled, they lay back in her soft, warm bed, and felt themselves slowly drifting off to sleep, a newfound warmth embracing both of them.

It was the next day when they were awakened by loud noises from inside of Nami's room. She groggily looked over towards the door, and blanched as she noticed the whole crew staring at her. 'What's wrong… with…' she did not even finish her sentence as she realized that Luffy was still sleeping next to her, his arm having found its way around her waist. Nami pulled the sheet further into herself as she attempted to hide from their gazes.

"Aaaah, my beautiful Nami-swan, how could you with that rubber idiot…" Sanji moped, pounding the ground in agony in front of him, causing Nami to sweat drop a bit.

"It's about god damn time." Zoro gruffly stated, as though he knew they would get together. 'Wow, how could even Zoro get it…' she thought idly. She watched as Robin only smiled knowingly, and she had a strong sense that Robin had known from the beginning.

"Owww! That's SUUPAAA, Straw Hat-aniki!" exclaimed Franky, in his usual star pose.

'Baka' Nami thought intensely at his actions, and she noticed that Usopp, Chopper, and Brook only stood there, eyes blank as they took in the scene before them. Usopp and Chopper his behind Zoro, fearing that Nami was about to beat the hell out of them. Nami only sighed, realizing with defeat that everyone would find out eventually, so she simply snuggled closer to Luffy, causing the tears from Sanji's eyes to become like the Angel Falls. Somehow, as she got closer to Luffy, she felt warmer and more comfortable, even with everyone else there.

"Ah, hey guys." Luffy spoke, to which Sanji stared daggers at him, which he just ignored. "Is it time for breakfast?" he asked, without his usual hunger, causing a surprised gasp from everyone.

"A… ah, it is…" said Sanji finally, as he composed himself, not wanting to create a negative image of himself in Robin's eyes. The crew turned to walk out, figuring that Luffy would be coming for breakfast any second, so they might as well get going. But they were all surprised as Luffy started talking again.

"You guys don't have to cook any for me, I am going to stay with Nami this morning." he said, looking Nami squarely in the eyes. Nami smiled at him, and kissed him quickly, causing flames to erupt around Sanji as he was dragged out of the room by Zoro. "Just don't make too much noise you too." Zoro threw behind him with a smirk, causing Sanji to throw an insult at him.

"Congratulations, kadaicha-san" Robin said sweetly, her knowing smile on her face as she closed the door behind her, to which Nami just blushed, and looked at Luffy.

Rolling over on top of the rubber boy, Nami looked down at him, and smiled wide as she leaned down to kiss him. She knew that this would be a long, yet interesting day. She felt warm as she thought of their future together. "A Pirate King needs a Queen, eh?" she asked sarcastically, eliciting a wide smile from Luffy. "Aa. And I can't think of a better Queen than you, Nami." he spoke, kissing her softly. She took great joy knowing that, now and forever, they would belong only to each other. He would protect her from any harm, and she would always keep him on his course. Even if they found themselves sailing just the two of them, they could make it. Because they had love, and trust in one another.

She just hoped things wouldn't get too weird with the rest of the crew, but for now she was going to see just how tired she could make the rambunctious younger boy.


End file.
